


Salt Water Taffy

by DaFlangstLairde



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is a queen, Candy, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Short One Shot, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: Angelica just wanted to buy some candy, not to invent a whole new flavor of it.





	Salt Water Taffy

A girl with dark skin, light jeans and a free, long-sleeved blouse in the color of juicy, freshly ripe peaches named Angelica Schuyler strolled down the streets, a small backpack on her back. Inside were medical necessities, like bandages and all. Why would she be in need of them? Well, very recently- about one or two days ago- there was a hurricane that struck close to her own location. It wasn't anything major, but it had still caused damage, would it be to living creatures or not. And thus, like the ready-to-help soul she was, she took it upon herself to go downtown and offer medical help if somebody whom could not afford it was in need for it. 

 

She was walking for quite some time now. It wasn't a small town by any means, but Angelica was determined to help as many people as she could possibly could. Maybe not even people- she had already bandaged the paws of stray cat and dog, and fixed the fallen nest of a bird. Though, she was beginning to grow tired from walking so much. Her gaze spotted a candy shop very close in distance to herself. "Huh. Sugar can help me get energized." She mumbled, heading towards the store. 

 

When she entered- a bell jiggling as she opened and closed the thick glass door that was cracked almost everywhere- Angelica noticed without surprise that the shop was pretty disheveled due to the disaster. She raised an eyebrow but mentioned nothing regarding it- there really wasn't anything to say anyways. She went to the counter and rang a bell to get the cashier's attention- quite old-fashioned, eh? 

 

Soon enough a man appeared from the back door, smiling at the girl in a polite, welcoming, even a bit cheery manner- as if his shop wasn't a total ruckus. If Angelica wasn't taught proper manners, she'd even refer to his expression as mocking. "What would you like, miss?" He asked her. "Some taffy, please" Angelica said, already handing the man two coins, indifferent to his odd tone. Though, she retrieved her when he frowned ever-so-slightly. 

 

But then, the mischievous grin was right back on his face. "We only have in stock the new, special type for today. It's called salt water taffy." He informed her. Now Angelica was sure he was making fun of her. "Pardon me?" She couldn't help but say with an incredulous expression that she attempted to dim down in order to not seem full-on rude. "Sorry miss, if you came for the normal type you might as well just walk out" The man shrugged. 

 

In another universe, Angelica's eyes twitched. In this one, it stayed completely still. With a swift and cold movement, she shoved the money across the counter. This man had the audacity to mock her like this? No, she'll prove to him that shit like this simply didn't go with her flow easily. The man blinked silently, confused- he probably hadn't expected her to actually buy the damned candy. 

 

He silently made his way to where the candy apparently was, and with a wary expression he handed Angelica the "salt water taffy". She removed the wrapped, put one bite in her mouth and began chewing, all while staring right into his soul. He was looking back at her with a face that simply said 'existential crisis, what is happening-', waiting for her reaction. 

 

Angelica's expectations were for it to be absolutely disgusting. It was logical that taffy and salt water would not mix together well. But a pleasant surprise washed over her expression when the taste actually wasn't half-bad, maybe even pretty nice. "Apparently the people knew what they were doing with this new recipe. Doesn't taste like utter shit that I expected." she snapped at the owner. He looked conflicted between raising his hands in surrender- the girl in front of him had just proved to have metal guts- and be surprised at her review. 

 

With a not-so-subtle proud flip of her hair, Angelica turned around and left the disheveled store with the owner still wide-eyed. She continued down the streets, offering and help and sometimes even from the candy to the people. A lot of them were pleasantly surprised at the rather enjoyable taste. In a two week expand of time, there were multiples of reviews sent to the company, and soon Salt Water Taffy was an actual flavor the creators produced candy of and sold in the stores. 

 

All thanks to a mocking owner with a ruined shop and a girl that refused to back down. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, the myth about the salt water taffy is that... well, basically this. A hurricane washed over a store, and when a girl asked for some of the taffy, the owner jokingly offered her some "salt water taffy". I tried to make it longer, but in the end it would've just felt really pushed and unnatural, so I left it this way. I don't know if I managed to give Angie a genuine personality, so I'm leaving that up to you. Hope you enjoyed!  
> -DaFlangstLairde


End file.
